yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge the GAME
"Challenge the GAME" ( , Charenji za Gēmu) is the sixth Japanese ending theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by REDMAN. It debuted on October 6, 2013, and aired during episodes 124 to 145. The single containing the full version of this song was released on November 13, 2013. Recording credits * Performed by: REDMAN * Lyrics by: Ishikawa Satoshi (石川聡) * Composed by: Ishikawa Satoshi, Sugihara Ryo (石川聡、杉原亮) * Arranged by: REDMAN * Record Label: Marvelous AQL（マーベラスAQL） Changes * Episode 128 - Features scenes of Trey, Quattro, Quinton from Soul Drive and World Duel Carnival. * Episode 131 - During the scenes of Yuma and Astral as Overlay Units and the pan shot of all the "Numbers", the backgrounds are a red color similar to that of the Barian World. * Episode 133- Features scenes of Dumon, Rio, Alito and Girag from various episodes. * Episode 135 - Features scenes of Kite Tenjo from various episodes. * Episode 138 - Features scenes of Mizar and Vector from various episodes. * Episode 143 - Features scenes of Reginald Kastle from various episodes. Video TV Version Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 今　過去　未来も 僕等が　願っている　夢の欠片 掴み取るまで Ｃｈａｌｌｅｎｇｅ ｔｈｅ Ｇａｍｅ 打ち壊せないくらいの問題が 僕等を　また　試している 君が胸に　抱き続ける　心 信じ抜いて　それが力になる 涙を流して　挫けそうでも 絆で明日を　繋いでいこう！ 全て壊すんだ 恐れも　運命さえ　熱い夢を 燃やし続け　突き抜ける 今　過去　未来も 僕等が　願っている　夢の欠片 手を伸ばし行こう 限界超えて 掴み取るまで Ｃｈａｌｌｅｎｇｅ ｔｈｅ Ｇａｍｅ |-| Rōmaji= Ima, Kako, Mirai mo Bokura ga Negatteiru Yume no Kakera Tsukamitoru made Charenji Za Gēmu Uchikowasenaikurai no Mondai ga Bokura wo mata Tameshite-iru Kimi ga Mune ni Idaki-tsuzukeru Kokoro Shinji-nuite sore ga Chikara ni naru Namida wo Nagashi te Kujikesou demo Kizuna de Ashita wo Tsunaide-ikou! Subete Kowasunda Osore mo Unmei sae Atsui Yume wo Moyashi Tsudzuke Tsuki-nukero Ima, Kako, Mirai mo Bokura ga Negatteiru Yume no Kakera Te wo Nobashi Yukou Genkai Koete Tsukamitoru made Charenji Za Gēmu |-| English= In the present, past and future. We are wishing upon the shards of dreams. Until we can grab hold of them. Challenge the GAME. Let it Go. When there's a problem that can't be beaten. We'll just try again. You keep holding your heart inside your chest. Continuing to believe, trying to help. Even while you're discouraged and crying. Let's try to secure tomorrow with our bonds! We can shatter anything. Fear and fate and even the most fervent fantasies. Keep on burning as you break through. In the present, past and future. We are wishing upon the shards of dreams. Let's go and reach out. Beyond the limits. Until we can get ahold of them. Challenge the GAME. Character appearances * Yuma Tsukumo * Astral * Reginald Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Rio Kastle * Bronk Stone * Flip Turner * Caswell Francis * Cathy Katherine * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Vetrix * Dextra * Nistro * Mr. Heartland * Dr. Faker * Hart Tenjo * Orbital 7 * Anna Kaboom * Nelson Andrews * Dumon * Mizar * Girag * Alito * Lillybot * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Mira Tsukumo * Kazuma Tsukumo * Mr. Kay * Roku * Kaze * Scorch * Chills * Weasel * Summer * Jen * Spencer * Fortuno * Striker * Cody Callus * Tombo Tillbitty * Charlie McCay * Cameron Clix * Pip * Roscoe * Jackal * Coyote * Wolfsbane * Count Crazy Fang * Tricky Tommy Noble * Sultan of Spells * Fender * Devon Knox * Carlyle Chesterton * Art Stanley * Lotus Hanazoe * Scarlett Starling * Brooke Walker * Mayday Walker * Ponta (in original and Girag forms) * Jinlon (in original and human forms) * Mach (in human form) * Number 96 * Abyss * Erazor * Chironex * Scritch * Eliphas * Enna Duel Monsters Card appearances Monster appearances Trivia * Before the clips from the next episode are shown, a number of images are shown from My Quest, Longing Freesia, Wild Child, and Artist. Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs